bfsfandomcom-20200215-history
Film Reviews
Please kindly mention the date and also the full name of the reviewer.Avoid using any special characters except hypen(-) and underscore (_) in your review title page links. ---- Indian Language Movies JHOOM BARABAR JHOON Idiosyncratic Fallout (June 18, 2007) RESTAURANT Idiosyncratic Fallout (January 10, 2006) APNA SAPNA MONEY MONEY Idiosyncratic Fallout (November 10, 2006) CLASSMATES Idiosyncratic Fallout (November 04, 2006) UMRAO JAAN(2006) Tushar K Shukla (November 04, 2006) JAAN-E-MANN Tushar K Shukla (October 23, 2006) DON-The Chase Begins Again Tushar K Shukla (October 21, 2006) Sillunu Oru Kaadhal Tushar K Shukla (October 08, 2006) DOR Tushar K Shukla (October 07, 2006) Khosla Ka Ghosla Idiosyncratic Fallout (September 22, 2006) Vetaiyadu Vilaiyadu Idiosyncratic Fallout (September 20, 2006) Pyaar Ke Side Effects Idiosyncratic Fallout (September 18, 2006) CHHAL:See it if you haven't! Tushar K Shukla (August 9, 2006) CORPORATE Idiosyncratic Fallout (July 17, 2006) SAMSARA Idiosyncratic Fallout (July 5, 2006) KRRISH Tushar K Shukla (July 3, 2006) PHIR HERA PHERI Idiosyncratic Fallout (June 9, 2006) FANAA Tushar K Shukla (June 1, 2006) 36 CHINA TOWN Idiosyncratic Fallout (May 5, 2006) DARNA ZAROORI HAI Idiosyncratic Fallout (April 28, 2006) TRIKAL:Past,Present,Future Idiosyncratic Fallout (April 12, 2006) WAY BACK HOME Tushar K Shukla(April 3, 2006) HERBERT Idiosyncratic Fallout RAGHU ROMEO Tushar K. Shukla BHOPAL EXPRESS Below Expectations Tushar K Shukla BLACK I Prefer White Tushar K Shukla Black Friday A Classic goes unnoticed Tushar K Shukla BLUFFMASTER! True romance relived, Bollywood Ishtyle Tushar K shukla BUNTY AUR BABLI A Joyride! Tushar K Shukla BOSE The Forgotten Hero Witness History Tushar K Shukla Sheemabodhho ( enclosed within a boundary ) Saugata Das Foreign Language Movies BRING ME THE HEAD OF ALFREDO GARCIA Idiosyncratic Fallout (January 13, 2006) CASINO ROYALE Idiosyncratic Fallout (November 18, 2006) THE DEPARTED Idiosyncratic Fallout (November 09, 2006) MIAMI VICE Idiosyncratic Fallout (September 20, 2006) OVER THE HEDGE Idiosyncratic Fallout (July 17, 2006) SUPERMAN RETURNS Idiosyncratic Fallout (July 5, 2006) MISSION IMPOSSIBLE 3 Tushar K Shukla (July 5, 2006) COFFEE & CIGARETTES - Revisited Tushar K. Shukla (June 13 2006) LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS Idiosyncratic Fallout (4 June 2006) INSIDE MAN Idiosyncratic Fallout (2 June 2006) ICE AGE 2 THE MELTDOWN Tushar K Shukla(June 1, 2006) DA VINCI CODE Idiosyncratic Fallout (31 May 2006) X-MEN 3: THE LAST STAND Idiosyncratic Fallout (26 May 2006) THE ANDERSON TAPES Idiosyncratic Fallout (24 May, 2006) SLITHER Idiosyncratic Fallout (1 May, 2006) IRREVERSIBLE Idiosyncratic Fallout (26 April, 2006) V for VENDETTA Idiosyncratic Fallout (31 March 2006) V for VENDETTA:Poetic.Compassionate.Intelligent Tushar K Shukla (April 14, 2006) Office Space:Work Sucks! Tushar K Shukla (April 14, 2006) Coffee & Cigarettes Tushar K Shukla (April 14, 2006) Garden State Tushar K Shukla (April 14, 2006) The Majestic Tushar k Shula (29 March 2006) The Aviator Tushar k Shukla (29 March 2006) The Royal Tannenbaums Tushar k Shukla (29 March 2006) MUNICH Saugata Das Tokyo Godfathers Vijay Mohan (March 25, 2006) Being Cyrus Idiosyncratic Fallout (March 25, 2006) Dead Poet's Society Reflections on Conformism Tushar K Shukla Passion of the Christ Tushar K Shukla DOG DAY AFTERNOON Tushar K Shukla Road to perdition Tushar K Shukla SIGNS Tushar K Shukla The Terminal Tushar K Shukla Traffic Tushar K Shukla Confessions of a dangerous mind Tushar K Shukla CRASH A Matter of Disgrace Tushar K Shukla THE DOORS One of the best life adaptations of Fame Tushar K Shukla WHITE NOISE Worthy of some attention Tushar K Shukla Category:kannada movies